


The Girl Who Waited

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley</p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/harryxginny_zps8e387147.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Waited

 

 

**"The Girl Who Waited"**

 

8/2/2014

4:45pm

 

I was the girl next door

But you did not see me

For I was Ron's sister

Nothing more and nothing less

 

I fought over budding feelings I felt for you

Years go by

My feelings went from crush to love

It confused me but I knew I had to wait

To allow fate and time to do their work

 

In time, you finally saw

Returned what was I thought unrequited

We fell in love despite the danger

Despite the all insecurities

These natural emotions came alive

And all I had to do was wait.


End file.
